fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:FGO Thanksgiving Special 2018 (US)/@comment-26920483-20181125230325/@comment-26920483-20181126144424
Aye, well obviously superstition is superstition, but if it makes you feel better before doing a roll, there's no reason not to do it. Which is what I keep in mind as I go about my normally fruitless task. During my 'testing', I did a Ten-Roll at different hours (Around 2:00 AM, 3:00 AM, 5:00 PM, and reachning my goal around 10:00 PM) and with different 'setup methods'. It's led to me getting a good feeling of getting something through tickets, but the 3 Star Servant in the Friendship Summon was definitely the worst for me. Super and Great Success were about the same, but with the latter bringing in a Five Star Crafting Essence alongside three Four Star Crafting Essence. (Though for me, when I say Super, I usually do it after getting two or three consecutive boosts. I decided on this, since getting a Great success has taken over an hour for me before.) As for what I did that led me to Shiki, it wasn't something I'd heard anyone mention before but decided to try when looking up Friendship Summon rates. Even if I know there is no direct correlation, I'll probably be doing it when I'm specifically aiming for a Five-Star Servant through Ten-Rolls. Basically, I kept doing Friendship Ten-Rolls until I got nine summons back to back without a Three Star Servant/Fou. My idea behind trying it out was basically: The more summons I 'waste' without hitting the one to two percent for a Servant or Fou, the better my odds might be when using Quartz. I started over if one came, and just chose nine due to a 'One out of a hundred' mindset. The bad thing about this 'method'? The fact that it can take up a lot of points if you don't have a minor surplus. It took me about 40,000 before reaching my goal. It also now upsets me to have heard that getting a Three Star Servant in the Friendship pool basically has the same odds as a Five Star Servant. Sad to hear, Kahllyl. At least you’re building up a decent number, but a shame you missed out on Shiki. Hope you get her during the next opportunity. Also what a coincidence, it may be on the account you lost, but Okita Souji was also my first Five Star. If it’s common I probably tried it, but I don’t think I know which one is specifically‘Wave Reading’. Prior to what is now my plan, I mostly did Great/Super successes for Multi-Rolls and Three Star Servants for Tickets. Also, that’s some pretty good summoning there. I did a rough count, but I think I’m missing about fifty. There comes a time when doing summons where if you are going to get Three Stars anyway, it feels better for them to be Servants. But at this point, I think I’m willing to accept any Crafting Essence so long as it doesn’t feature one of two ‘clocks’ or a certain stuffed animal.